


My Dark Side

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Smythe Child, Clarington-Smythe Child(ren), Clarington-Smythe Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Blaine Anderson, Parents Sebastian Smythe & Hunter Clarington, Past Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Past Mpreg, Top Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine has to deal with his daughter's father being an asshole.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	My Dark Side

Blaine sat at the table answering and sending out emails to his colleagues at work. His glasses sat at the tip of his nose as he stared at his computer screen typing away to whatever person was in charge of their next team meeting.

He sighed sending the sixth email out and moved onto the next order of business that needed to be done. While he was doing that, the front door opened behind him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled as his daughter walked in, just home from school.

“Hi honey.” He looks back at his computer to see what he had written so far and finished his sentence before looking back at his daughter.

Lydia walked past her mom quickly and started making her way down the hall to her room.

“Did you have a good day at…” Before he could finish, Lydia went into her room and closed the door behind her. “...school.” Blaine sighs and shakes his head.

His poor daughter isn’t the most social and he tries to make an effort at helping her come out of her shell but she just never wants to be bothered and says an occasional ‘Hi’ and ‘Bye’ and that’s just about it unless she really wants something from him. She likes to keep to herself a lot plus it’s been hard for her to handle her mom being engaged to Kurt feeling like they’ll want to start a family of their own.

He knows that’s a factor into how she’s been acting ever since he met Kurt but he reminded her that no one could ever replace her or what she and him share together. She’s always gonna be his daughter and he’s always gonna be her mom. Kurt’s just going to be there too and someday maybe a child of their own.

However, it hurts Blaine knowing his daughter practically feels like she’s alone, when she just doesn’t want anyone’s help.

He went back to answering his emails and sat at that damn table for another two hours until his laptop started to die so he gave it a rest and got up to go start dinner.

He poured himself a glass of red wine and took a sip before turning on the stove to cook the chicken for dinner. He puts on some music as he cuts the vegetables and starts to boil the rice on another burner.

Down the hall, Lydia finished her homework and decided to go ask Blaine something that’s been on her mind for quite a while now.

She carefully opened her door and could hear the music playing in the kitchen, her mom humming along to the tune. A small smile forms on her lips as she makes her way down the hallway and stops when she reaches the kitchen.

“Mom.” Lydia spoke softly and watched Blaine dance around until he noticed her and stopped the music.

“What’s up, honey?”

“Do you think I-I can call dad?” She asked while looking down at her feet, palms sweaty, and her heart racing.

Blaine gives her a distasteful look and quirks an eyebrow, “Why do you want to call your dad?”

“Well, I-I wanna see if I can go stay with him for a while.”

Blaine frowned hearing his daughter say that. Was she that unhappy here that she rather live with the person who left her all those years ago. He absolutely despised his ex-husband for what he did to them and tried his hardest to give Lydia everything because of what he did.

Sebastian Smythe left them to go marry someone else and start a family of their own. He simply didn’t care about Lydia or Blaine and just left them. Left that part of his life to go have something better clearly. Something he couldn’t find being with Blaine.

He stares at his daughter and lets out a long sigh, slowly nodding his head. “You can call him, okay?”

“Thank you.” She smiles and hurries to the house phone that sat in the corner of the kitchen counter. She quickly dialed her father’s number and brought the phone to her ear.

Blaine grabbed his glass of wine and leaned against the counter keeping his eyes on his daughter, waiting to hear the conservation she was about to have.

Lydia bit her lip as the phone rang and tried to avoid eye contact with her mother so it wasn’t awkward between them.

When the phone picked up, Lydia’s eyes widened and Blaine held his breath knowing this wasn’t gonna end well.

“Hello?” He can hear Sebastian’s voice through the speaker and takes a large sip of his wine.

“Hi dad, it’s Lydia...your daughter...Yeah. I-I was wondering if I could maybe....N-No, I was wondering if I could maybe move in with you for a little while?”

Blaine closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head hoping he doesn’t act stupid over the phone. When he opens his eyes, he looks up at Lydia and sees her face fall.

“Oh...no yeah...I just…” He saw tears prick at her eyes and his heart began to break.

“Shit.” He mutters watching as tears start to run down her cheeks.

“...Okay...Goodbye.”

She hangs up the phone and just stands there.

“Lydia.” Without missing a beat, she ran to her room and slammed the door, while Blaine stood in the kitchen extremely upset, angry, and heartbroken. He rubs his face and puts the burners on low so he could go check on his daughter.

“Lydia, sweetheart.” He knocks on her door and can hear her loud sobs from the other side. He rests his forehead along the wood and sighs again. Lydia just cried in her room all because her father broke her heart.

Blaine wipes the tears that were forming in his eyes and went back to the kitchen. He finished his wine and the front door opened again, this time it was Kurt returning home from work.

“Hi babe.” Kurt smiles and closes the door behind him. He sets his things down and goes into the kitchen to greet his husband with a kiss but notices his mood. “What’s wrong?”

“Sebastian.” Blaine says and Kurt’s brows scrunch together, confused.

“Sebastian? What did he do now?”

“I...I’ll be back. Dinner’s almost done and keep an eye on Lydia for me, okay?”

“Um okay.”

“Thank you.” Blaine pecks his lips and grabs his jacket and keys as he heads out the door.

Blaine takes a cab in the village and thanks the kind man for getting him there quickly. He entered the building Hunter’s family owned and took the elevator straight up to the top floor where they resided in their massive penthouse.

He banged on the door with his fist and a mini Clarington-Smythe answered the door. Blaine put on a smile as the young girl stared at him.

“Elise! What have I told you about answering the door?” It was Sebastian.

“Sorry daddy.” She carried her teddy bear as she walked away and Sebastian came into view.  
“What one of you contacting me isn’t enough for your liking?” He asks, still as snobby as he was back then.

“How dare you Sebastian! Do you know what Lydia’s going through knowing her own father probably doesn’t love her?! She’s just eleven years old, Bas.”

“Well what else was I supposed to do just say yes? No, that’s not how it works. Besides she has you and ladyface.”

“His name is Kurt and she’s your own daughter, Bas. Does that not mean anything to you? She’s already struggling as it is with her social anxiety and you just had to go and make her feel worse about herself! All she wanted was to get to know her dad but I guess you’re still the asshole that left us years ago.”

“I don’t see a problem with that. Now if you excuse me I have a husband and a family to get to, so if you could please leave us alone.”

WIth a scowl on his face, Blaine slowly shakes his head at Sebastian’s attitude and slaps him across the face.

Before he could say anything else, Sebastian just slams the door in his face, leaving Blaine stranded in the middle of the hallway.

When Sebastian turns around, he comes face to face with his husband, Hunter, who looked just as pissed as Blaine did.

“What?” Sebastian asks while holding onto his cheek as it stung.

“You’re just gonna let him go like that?”

“He just slapped me in the face, Hunt!”

“Maybe you deserved it!”

“Whatever!” Sebastian snaps and goes off to get ice for his face.

Hunter huffs and opens their front door, running down the hall after Blaine. He got him just in time as the elevator was about to close. He slides in with Blaine and the doors close behind him.

“I’m sorry for how Sebastian acted to you. That was completely unfair and uncalled for.”

“You don’t need to apologize for him, Hunter. He’s always been a stuck up jerk so I’m used to it.”

“I know, but what he’s doing with your daughter is not okay. I’ll talk to him about it and hopefully get him to give her a call so they can talk. Trust me, I want him to have a relationship with her and will do everything in my power to ensure that he does.”

“You’d do that for us?” Blaine asks.

“Yeah. I know how much she means to you Blaine and all you wanna do is see her happy in life.”

“That is very true.” Blaine sighs as the elevator descends some more. “Look, Hunter, don’t stress about it. If he wanted to make an effort he would’ve years ago.”

“I’ll do what I can, Blaine, but I can’t make any promises.”

“That’s fine.” The elevator dings and the doors open up revealing the lobby. “Thank you.” Blaine says and walks away while Hunter goes back up to the penthouse to confront his husband.

He opens their front door and walks in, finding Sebastian with a pack of ice pushed against his red cheek.

“Where the hell did you go?”

“To go fix your mess.” Sebastian scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Does this seem like a joke to you, Bas? Because I don’t find it funny how you’re treating your daughter.”

“Whatever, Hunter.”

“No it’s not whatever.” Hunter walked over to the counter and crossed his arms over his chest eyeing his husband with a displeased look. “Like it or not she’s still your daughter, Bas. She’s a part of you and you’re just gonna forget that she even exists? I don’t know what happened between you and Blaine and it’s none of my business but if that little girl is trying to make an effort to know her father then you better make an effort to get to know her too!”

“You’re never gonna let this go right?”

Hunter lets out a heavy sigh, “Just give her a chance, Bas.” He moves closer to his husband and plays with the buttons on his shirt. “For me, at least.” He says softly and Sebastian goes in for a kiss but Hunter backs away.

“Fine! I’ll call and talk to her, okay?”

“Thank you.” Hunter smiles and gives his husband a kiss.  
Meanwhile, Blaine returned him with a tub of Cookies and Creme ice cream for his daughter. He puts it in the freezer and makes himself a plate, joining his husband at the table who was just about done with his food.

“How did it go?” Kurt asks, finishing up his rice.

“Well Sebastian is still an asshole but Hunter came and talked to me. He’s going to talk to Sebastian and see if he can work things out with Lydia so I don’t know what’s gonna happen.” Blaine poured himself another glass of wine and took another large sip then started to eat.

Kurt sat with him and they talked about how their days went. After dinner, Kurt took his wine to the couch while Blaine got some ice cream into a bowl and made a sundae for his daughter hoping she was feeling better.

He carried it with him down the hall and knocked on her door.

“Lydia.” He twists the knob and opens the door.

Lydia sat on her bed with her headphones in and her eyes closed. Blaine walked in and tapped her shoulder, startling her. She pulled out her earbuds and held her hand over her chest.

“Geez, you scared me.”

“Sorry honey.” Blaine smiled and sat next to her on the bed. “I made you a sundae to hopefully cheer you up.”

“Thanks.” She holds the bowl in her hands and takes the spoon, picking at the ice cream underneath all the toppings.

“I, uh, I went to go talk to your dad.” Blaine starts and Lydia looks up at her mom with sad eyes. “I’m sorry about what happened earlier, baby. I tried to get through to him but he’s just being a jerk.”

“It’s okay mom. I’ll just deal with it.”

“Is there any reason why you wanted to go live with them?”

“No.” She sighs. “I just, I don’t know, I just want to get to know him and all.”

“I know you do honey and I wish he would make an effort like you did but I guess he has other priorities that are more important than his own daughter.” Blaine says and pulls her into his side. “I really did try, sweetheart.”

“I know you did mom. Thank you.” She kisses his cheek then takes a bite of her ice cream.

Blaine’s phone started to ring in his pocket, so he reached down and pulled it out. Sebastian’s name appeared on the screen and they gave each a look. He answered it and put it on speaker.

“Hello?”

“Hey, is, uh, Lydia there? I want to speak to her please?”

Her eyes widen as Blaine looks at her unsure of what to say.

“Just talk to him and see what he has to say.” He whispers to her.

She nods and takes the phone from him, taking it off speaker.

“Hi dad.”

Blaine points to the door and leaves her phone so they could talk in private. He made his way back out to his fiance and cuddled with Kurt on the couch. Kurt played with Blaine’s curls as the two watched tv together and could hear bits and pieces of the conversation happening just down the hall.

Ten minutes later, Lydia came out of her room with a huge smile on her face.

“So, how did it go?” Blaine asks.

“Well he apologized for what he did and wants to take me out for lunch this weekend. I said yes and he’s gonna come pick me up Saturday afternoon.”

“Wow,” He looks at Kurt who shrugs and has a small smile on his face. “That’s great, baby. I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thanks mom.” She squeals and runs back to her room, a happier person than what she was before.

“Oh god Kurt.” Blaine sighs and goes back to laying on his fiance. “I really hope he doesn’t screw this up for her.”

“I’m sure he won’t, babe. If he does then he’ll have to deal with me.”

“Oh yeah, I’d love to see that fight.”

“Shut up!” Kurt smacks Blaine’s shoulder and goes back to running his fingers through his curls.

**\---**

At 1:30 on the dot, Sebastian showed up at the Anderson residence and waited for his daughter so he could take her out. He didn’t say a word to Blaine’s fiance and just spoke to Blaine, asking for Lydia.

When she was ready, she walked out of her room and saw her father standing there.

This was the first time either of them saw each other in over seven years.

“Hello Lydia. Are you ready to go?” He asks with a smile.

“Yeah.” She replies and says bye to her mom and Kurt then left with Sebastian.

The two of them walked down a few blocks to a restaurant Lydia has grown to love during her time living in New York. They were seated in the far corner of the restaurant and got everything ordered first before the talking began.

Sebastian spoke first, with his hands folded together on top of the table.

“How’s school going?” He asks.

“It’s going good.”

“Getting good grades?”

“Yeah, I’m on the honor roll.”

“You are?!”

“Mhm. I’m number three in my class.” She says with pride.

“Wow, good for you.” He nods and takes a sip of his water.

“Thanks.” She smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

When he saw her smile, he saw so much of himself in her.

“So, what do you like to do?”

As Lydia talked all Sebastian could think about was how awful he had been to them. Treating them like they were no one especially his daughter, his own flesh and blood who wanted nothing more than to get to know her dad. But, nope, he just had to go and screw things up for himself.

He was amazed that the little four year old he left has grown into a marvelous young lady and is still going to do amazing things as she gets older. Everything she said, she said it with such pride, he knew she was proud of herself and wondered why she was so hard on herself at the same time. I guess that’s what she did to cope with his absence knowing it was probably her fault for driving him away which wasn’t the case at all. He simply just didn’t love Blaine anymore and didn’t want to be in that relationship anymore.

After their lunch date, the two of them started to walk back to her apartment. When they reached the building, they turned to face each other and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Lydia, I just want to tell you how sorry I am for what I did and for leaving you. I promise you I’ll make an effort for us to have a relationship and I hope that you’ll do your part on your end.”

She smiles and hugs Sebastian, “I promise I will.”

“I do too.” He hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.

She breaks their embrace and takes a step back still smiling at her dad.

“Thank you for today, I had a great time.”

“I did too. I hope we can do it again next weekend if you’re not busy?”

“I’d love to.”

“Great. Well I guess I’ll see you next weekend, 1:30?”

“Okay.” She nods and waves at him before walking into the building.

Sebastian waved back and turned around to catch a cab back home, while Lydia hurried up to her apartment so she could tell Kurt and Blaine all about her time with Sebastian.


End file.
